popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
ULTRA BUTTERFLY (Kongouriki)
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 夜露にぬれて光る蜘蛛の巣に 蝶の美しい羽が花をそえる そこで君がひとり見てるその景色の向こうに何が？ ここで僕がひとり見てるこの景色の向こうに誰が？ ずっといつも見ている方向に進むだけの方法 思いつきで堂々と何もかもに上々 ヘマをこいた今日のことも明日のための情報、 角度変えりゃいつの時もあきれる程に上昇、 笑えない自分すらも笑いたい自分と、 負かせない自分だけを探したい自分と、 情けない自分なんざさらしたい自分と 怠けたい気分なだけで怠けない自分と、 まとめだとかあとはどめもパー　foi あのねと遊べば門出の場 foi 何でもかんでもずっと続けてりゃ後でMore、 foi I通せんぼ無いのENDなので永遠、 oui Iトレンド闇無いのだ DA 大汚点と勝ちたい 無い物全部が見たいのだ、the Myの全部がしたいのだ ×××× Romaji yotsuyu ni nurete hikaru kumo no su ni chou no utsukushii hane ga hana wo soeru soko de kimi ga hitori miteru sono keshiki no mukou ni nani ga? koko de boku ga hitori miteru kono keshiki no mukou ni dare ga? zutto itsumo miteiru houkou susumu dake no houhou omoi tsuki de doudou to nanimo kawaru joujou hema wo koita kyou no koto mo ashita no tame no jouhou, kakudokaeryai itsu no toki mo akireru hodo ni joushou, waraenai jibun sura mo warai tai jibun to, makasenai jibun dake wo sagashitai jibun to, nasakenai jibun ni nanza sarashitai jibun to namaketai kibun na dake de namakenai jibun to, matomeda toka ato hadomemo paa foi anone to asobe ba kadode no ba foi nandemo kandemo zutto tsuzuketerya ato de More, foi I toosembo nai no END na no de towa, oui I trend kuranai no da DA dai oten gachitai naimono zembu ga mitai no da, the My no zembu gashitai no da×××× Long Version Japanese 夜露にぬれて光る蜘蛛の巣に 蝶の美しい羽が花をそえる そこで君がひとり見てるその景色の向こうに何が？ ここで僕がひとり見てるこの景色の向こうに誰が？ 明かりの消えたひそやかな闇に 蝶の清らかな舞が色をつける そこで君がひとり見てるその景色の向こうに何が？ ここで僕がひとり見てるこの景色の向こうに誰が？ 冷凍されたdevil 　失踪した乳歯回収しおえたなら一本贈呈 計算されたego 　雑踏での急死整然と並んでるバーコレーター BREECH YOURSELF　壮麗な創世law 　強行突破の朝焦燥に駆られてるFREEZE創作家 BREECH YOURSELF　荘厳な喪心法 　いつまで引き擦ってるその PAIN ずっといつも見ている方向に進むだけの方法 思いつきで堂々と何もかもに上々 ヘマをこいた今日のことも明日のための情報、 角度変えりゃいつの時もあきれる程に上昇、 笑えない自分すらも笑いたい自分と、 負かせない自分だけを探したい自分と、 情けない自分なんざさらしたい自分と 怠けたい気分なだけで怠けない自分と、 まとめだとかあとはどめもパー　foi あのねと遊べば門出の場 foi 何でもかんでもずっと続けてりゃ後でMore、 foi I通せんぼ無いのENDなので永遠、 oui Iトレンド闇無いのだ DA 大汚点と勝ちたい 無い物全部が見たいのだ、the Myの全部がしたいのだ ×××× Romaji yotsuyu ni nurete hikaru kumo no su ni chou no utsukushii hane ga hana wo soeru soko de kimi ga hitori miteru sono keshiki no mukou ni nani ga? koko de boku ga hitori miteru kono keshiki no mukou ni dare ga? akari no kieta hisoya kana yami ni chou no kiyora kana mai ga iro wo tsukeru soko de kimi ga hitori miteru sono keshiki no mukou ni nani ga? koko de boku ga hitori miteru kono keshiki no mukou ni dare ga? reitou sarete devil shissoushita nyuushi kaishuushi oetara ippon zoutei keisan sarete ego zattou de no kyuushi seizen to naranderu BAAKOREETAA BREECH YOURSELF sourei na sousei law kyoukou toppa no asa shousou ni karareteru FREEZE sousaku ka BREECH YOURSELF jougon na soushin hou itsu made hiki kosutteru sono PAIN zutto itsumo mite iru houkou ni susume dake houhou omoi tsuki de doudou to nani mo kamo ni joujou HEMA wo koi ta kyou no koto mo asu no tame no jouhou, kakudo kae rya itsu no toki mo akireru hodo ni joushou, waraenai jibun suru mo waraitai jibun to, makasenai jibun dake wo sagashitai jibun to, nasakenai jibun nanza sarashitai jibun to, namaketai kibun na dake de namakenai jibun to, matomeda to ka ato wa dome mo BAA foi ano ne to asobeba kadode no ba foi nandemo kandemo zutto tsuzukete rya ato de foi I toosenbo nai no END na no de towa, oui I TORENDO yami nai no da DA dai oten to kachitai nai mono zenbu ga mitai no da, the My no zenbu ga shitai no da Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of ULTRA BUTTERFLY(坤剛力), titled ULTRA-BUTTERFLY(坤剛long), can be found on Des-ROW's first album, D.. **A different long version of ULTRA BUTTERFLY(坤剛力), titled 坤剛力(スタジオバッティングスペシアル), can be found on the V-RARE SOUND TRACK 6 CD. Trivia *'ULTRA BUTTERFLY(坤剛力)' is one of the few pop'n music songs that had more notes on its 5-Buttons chart than on its NORMAL chart. *'ULTRA BUTTERFLY(坤剛力)s lyrics are not listed on the ''pop'n music 10 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 8 Original Soundtrack booklet. *One of the original designs for ULTRA BUTTERFLY(坤剛力) was an early Hajime, who would be used the following year in カリスマ（ゲームサイズ） in pop'n music 12 いろは. *'ULTRA BUTTERFLY(坤剛力)' was supposed to appear in the cancelled game カラオケレボリューション BEMANIシリーズセレクション. *After the removal of all backgrounds in pop'n music ラピストリア, the chalkboard from ULTRA BUTTERFLY(坤剛力)'s background was added to DTO in pop'n music ラピストリア on August 2014. This change was reverted in pop'n music éclale, due to the return of backgrounds for pre-ラピストリア songs. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. Gallery Videos References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs Category:Des-ROW Kumi Songs